Drunken Regrets
by degrassilovely
Summary: Clare is drunk leading into Eli and Clare having sex and she instantly regrets it the morning after...
1. Chapter 1

**Clare's a virgin btw and no sex. OOC for Clare and Eli a bit**

"Come." She pulled on Eli's arms.

"What happened?" He questioned. She didn't respond and pulled him in the room. Clare and Eli were at a party and she was overly drunk. The punch had been spiked and she being Clare didn't have a clue. When she got drunk, she wanted to have sex. When she was sober, she obviously didn't and the mixed feelings were killing Eli.

She pushed him to the bed and pulled him on top of her.

"Clare…" He didn't get a response.

"Are you drunk?" He asked.

"Mhmm." She giggled slipping her hand under his shirt.

"Clare, no." He said pulling her hands out of her his shirt. She bit her lip, "Let's have sex." She whispered in his hair. Eli almost collapsed on top of her.

"You're drunk Clare."

"I know, what's your point?" She said as she licked his tongue and laughed. He pulled back and she did it again, "You're so sexy Eli."

She pulled his shirt over his head, "Clare, we can't. Your vow."

"I don't care." She said so out of it. She tugged at his pants and he took them off. He knew it was wrong but stopping her was going nowhere. They were both already naked and she sucked on his ear as she stroked him, "You're so big Eli."

"Do you really want to?" He asked.

She nodded in response, "Promise you won't regret it in the morning."

"Just start please." She begged. Eli weakly smiled and pushed in her. She instantly began to moan loudly. For some reason, seeing as she was drunk she didn't care about the moaning or the pain. She moaned loudly, screaming but didn't seem to bother her even a bit

The Next Morning

Clare's eyes fluttered open and she noticed Eli next to her and he smirked at her. She went to get up and realized she had no clothes on and moved back under the blanket.

"Eli, why am I naked?" She asked terrified.

"You don't remember last night?" He asked. She hesitantly shook her head, "What happened?"

"Don't be mad."

"Just tell me Eli." She pleaded.

"You were drunk and we sorta have sex." He explained.

"What do you mean sorta?" She asked.

"Not sorta, I mean we did."

Her eyes widened, "You're joking."

"You said you wouldn't regret it." He defended.

"Eli I was drunk, why didn't you stop me?"

"You said you really wanted to." Clare sighed and fell back against the bed.

"Great the first time I have sex, I can't remember."

"Babe, I'm sorry" He said and she began to tear. "Don't cry." He whispered kissing the tears away.

"Eli…"

"Hmmm?"

"Did we use a condom?" She asked the look in her eyes showed how scared she was.

"I'm not that stupid." She attempted to wipe her tears away to no avail.

"Can you pass me my clothes?" He handed them to her. "Let's go down." She suggested.

"Uhm can you get me a shirt from Adam, you kinda ripped mine off."

She weakly smiled and went downstairs where Fi and Adam were cuddled up on the couch watching TV.

"Hey guys."

Hey." They said in unison turning to her.

"Uhm do you have an extra shirt for Eli?" She asked Adam.

"For what?"

"I kinda ripped his. " She explained.

"Ahh, we heard you screaming. Sound like you were being killed." He joked.

"Uhm can we not bring this up, do you have the shirt?" He nodded and walked upstairs with Clare and handed her a shirt and she went back to Eli.

"Here you go." She threw the shirt to him

"Thanks." He threw on his clothes and got up, "Coming down?"

She shook her head, "I'm kinda sore, I'm gonna lay down."

He kissed her cheek, "I'm sorry, we can talk about it when we get home." She nodded and Eli headed downstairs, "Hey lovebirds."

"Hey." He hopped on the couch with the. "What's up?"

"What's with your girl?" Adam asked.

"What do you mean?"

"We were joking saying we heard her screaming last night like she was being killed and she all serious and didn't want to bring it up."

"Uh yea, she kinda didn't want to last night." Eli explained.

"Whoa, what?"

"She said she didn't."

"Then why did you?" Adam questioned.

"Cus last night she was saying we should and she wouldn't regret it and uhh she's so hot and I go so horny so fast and couldn't resist."

Adam smacked Eli in the back of his head, "She was drunk, you moron."

"I know, I feel bad now."

"How about you go up and comfort her then instead of staying down here with us?"

"I'm scared, she's gonna be mad."

"Just grow some balls and do it." Eli sighed and went back up to the room. He heard her heavily crying through the door, an instant rush of guilt dilled him. He slowly opened the door "Clare…"

She wiped her tears and didn't respond. He sat on the bed, "Are you alright?"

"No I'm not alright, Eli we had sex, I lost my virginity, the thing I hold closest to me and I don't even remember."

"You said you wanted to." He said not wanting the full blame.

"What the hell Eli? I was drunk; I didn't know what I was doing. Are you retarded?"

"Clare, I'm sorry."

"That doesn't change anything."

"I just want you to know, I'm incredibly sorry."

"Then why did you do it? Why didn't you stop me?" She interrogated.

"It was hard." He mumbled.

She looked at him as in 'are you serious', "So if you were drunk and told me you were gonna shoot yourself and you were in the hospital and you asked why didn't I stop you, I'm gonna be like 'oh it was hard."

"Why are you making this such a big deal?"

"Because it is, this is my whole religion, vow, and beliefs, everything thrown down the drain because I was drink which I wasn't even supposed to be in the first place."

"Well what the hell do you want to do about that?" He asked getting aggravated.

"Are you seriously being that shallow right now?" She slipped her shoes on and headed downstairs.

"Hey Clare, where are you going?" Fiona asked.

"Home." She responded still walking straight to the door.

"What about Eli?" Adam asked.

"Tell him to kiss my ass." And with that she slammed the door shut. Fi and Adam looked at each other shocked and walked upstairs to Eli.

"What just happened?" Adam asked.

"She's mad at me."

"What for?"

"She was crying and upset and I just said I don't understand the point of making it such a big deal, get over it."

"What the fuck Eli? You're so stupid."

"What?" He asked confused. He was just so clueless, it's ridiculous.

"You know Clare puts everything into her religion. She had that ring since she was 9 and you just not even caring about her beliefs especially since you're atheist is just a slap in the face dude. That hit close to home and you can't just say 'I'm sorry."

Eli was beyond frustrated, "I don't know what to do."

"I don't know how to help you but sitting here is not getting you anywhere."

**So I'm tired and I'm ending it. It was gonna be a one shot but I'm lazy so I'll upload the second chp after school tomorrow. Review, next chapter there's an a reenactment (;**


	2. Chapter 2

Eli was heading up to Clare's room. He slowly opened the door and turned to face the door, "What the hell are you doing here? Get out."

"Clare please, can we talk?"

She got up and tried pushing him but failed since she was so small.

"Get out Eli, I don't want to talk to you."

"Babe I love you, please." She started crying and yelling, "Eli, get out now. I don't want you here, You don't love me. Get out." She all yelled while still attempting to push him out.

She started hitting his chest overly upset and dramatically crying, "I hate you, you ruined my life. You hate me, you took everything from me and you don't even give a fuck." She yelled. She pushed him one last time, giving up and sat on her bed.

He sat next to her and tried to wipe her tears but she pushed his hand away, "Don't touch me."

"Clare, if you love me, you'll at least let me explain."

"I don't love you, I actually hate you." She spat

"No you don't. Clare, just listen." Eli didn't wait for her to respond but began speaking.

"Clare, you are the absolutely most amazing thing that ever happened to me. You don't understand how guilty I feel about last night. You were drunk when you said you wanted to and I was stupid to not stop myself. I'm so incredibly sorry for that. I respect your beliefs and I understand why it's such a big deal. You are my absolute everything and I'm so in love you. Will you please, please forgive me?"

She looked up at him, dried tears on her face, "How do I know you're telling the truth?" She asked.

"Because I wouldn't lie to the girl I'm in love with." His response caused Clare to blush. She leaned up to kiss him and they kissed for what seemed like forever.

"So am I forgiven?" He asked.

"Yes but that doesn't take away the fact I lost my virginity and my mom is gonna have to know."

"Oh god Please doesn't tell her, she's gonna murder me and might even break us up."

"She's gonna notice when I stop wearing the ring."

"Then don't stop." He said as if it was the easiest solution and she nodded.

"Was it good?" She shyly asked.

"What?"

"Last night." She mumbled

"Incredible. You were like 'oh yeah, Eli, rougher, deeper."

She giggled. "I did not."

"How would you know? You were drunk." He teased.

"Did I really though?"

"Yeah and you are the loudest moaner ever and you were like 'Eli, sexy tiger." They both laughed at his voice.

"You're so stupid." Clare hit him.

"Yea well…."

"So you're not about it anymore? You still regret it?" He asked changing the subject to something more serious.

"Yeah but I'm just happy it was with you." She weakly smiled

"Eli…"

"Hmm?"

"Did I go down on you?"

"You just want all the details huh?" She nodded in response.

"Basically you went down on me, I went down on you then we did it. And you were on top by the way."

"Really?" Her eyes widened.

"Yea, I quote 'Eli, I wanna fuck you so hard'."

She cringed at his cursing and even more that she has said that, "I think I should stop drinking. I'm such a freak." She admitted.

"Can't deny that." He responded.

"Uhm, did-did I swallow it?" She asked and he nodded.

"It's so weird I did all this and don't remember." He guilty and weakly smiled.

"We can relive it,"

"No Eli, you know I can't."

"But you broke your vow already so aren't you free to do whatever?"

"It's not like that, I'm just not ready."

"Okay, how about we relive it on top of the clothes?"

"Okay." She muttered.

"You pulled me down on top of you so do it." He directed. She giggled and pulled him on top of her.

"No Clare."

"Now lick my tongue." He ordered. She giggled and licked his tongue, getting caught up in a kiss but he pulled back, "We didn't do that."

She sighed and laid back.

"Clare, are you drunk?"

"Laugh and say 'mhhm." She did as he directed. Then licked his tongue again and began to rub her fingers down his stomach.

"How did you know you did that next?" Eli asked.

"I didn't, I just wanted to touch you."

"Okay, uhm can we stop before I get caught up." Eli said getting off of her.

"You were the one who said we should relive it."

"When I thought we were going on the way. Now that I know we aren't, I don't wanna get caught up."

"I get it; you don't wanna do anything with me unless we have sex." She said obviously hurt.

"That's not it at all. I just don't wanna do it knowing I'm not gonna be able to stop, I'm just looking out for you. I already screwed up once."

She nodded, "Okay."

"You should probably call Adam and Fi soon, they were worried when you told me to get kiss your ass." He advised.

"Yea, sorry about that."

"No need, I'd be happy to oblige to the offer."

"Eli…" She screeched.

"What? It's true."

She playfully rolled her eyes, "You're so horny all the time."

"It's kinda hard not be when I'm with you, near you, think about you."

She blushed, "You get horny even when you're not with me?" He nodded.

"Then what do you do?"

"Most of the time I just jerk off."

She blinked, "Wow uh way to be blunt. Do you moan my name when you do that?"

"What's with the random interest in sex?"

"I don't have one, I'm just curious."

"Yes Clare, I do moan your name."

She blushed, "That's cute."

"You don't do that to yourself? Like finger yourself?" Eli asked.

"Ew Eli, why the hell would I do that?"

"Because you're a hormonal teenager and can't control it."

"I'm not hormonal and considering you're not a virgin, it's harder for you not to do that."

"You're not a virgin either." He defended.

"Can you stop bringing that up? It never happened."

He held up his hands up in defense, "It's forgotten."

"Thank you." She responded.

**Crappy how it ended I know. Dirty sex tomorrow if you guys review this! NO REVIEWS, NO NEW STORY **


End file.
